Juego Perfecto
by Valeria M.C.P
Summary: El Instituto Fairy Tail Academy sorprende a Lucy Heartfilia cuando lo ve por primera vez, pero le sorprende aún más cuando un suceso problemático hace que vaya al Gimnasio y la golpeen en la cabeza; es ahí donde conoce al tonto, y guapo, Natsu Dragneel: un jugador de Basquetbol que le cambia todo su mundo… ¿para bien?
1. Patético lugar

_Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen._

* * *

 **Juego Perfecto**

* * *

 _Lucy. _

Entro al bar, donde mi Padre juega cartas todos los viernes, y al instante puedo observar muy pocas personas en las diferentes mesas colocadas en todo el lugar.

El hedor a tabaco y alcohol es tan fuerte que me muerdo el labio para no dar arcadas.

Empiezo a caminar.

Puedo escuchar mis pasos gracias a la madera podrida y eso hace que, todos los pocos presentes, me miren de abajo hacia arriba con una ceja enarcada preguntándose quién demonios es esa chica.

Paso saliva con dificultad.

En segundos llego hasta la barra, me siento y observo enfrente de mí una repisa repleta de muchas botellas de vino y vasos con grabados extraños como decoración. Al lado derecho un hombre que llora por su esposa que, para su mala suerte, lo engañó con su vecino hace dos días y a la izquierda hay una mujer menuda y pelirroja que no deja de coquetear con su "acompañante" que no le hace ni el más mínimo detalle de que la escucha.

Patético.

El bar y mis problemas con mi Padre son tan patéticos que quiero lanzarme a reír y llorar a la vez.

 _¿Mi Padre soporta esto todos los viernes? ¿Es nuestra ruina?_

Mi mandíbula cruje y niego con la cabeza. Si no es hoy, jamás sabré lo que está pasando.

Levanto mi mano izquierda, de inmediato un hombre, bajito y con pelo canoso, llega hasta donde yo estoy limpiando un vaso con un trapo.

—¿Qué deseas, cariño?—Cuestionó, con una vos amable y una media sonrisa.

Tamborileo mis uñas en la madera, mordiéndome el labio para pensar las cosas y lo dejo de hacer para decir:

—Quiero jugar cartas, ¿Dónde puedo hacerlo?

El hombre abre esos ojos grises como platos, me mira de pies a cabeza como investigando quien soy, se mueve incómodo y es ahí donde me doy cuenta que eche todo por la borda.

Me levanto del asiento como un rayo

—¿Quién te ha mandado?

Cualquier rastro de amabilidad paso a segundo plano cuando aquellas palabras salieron.

Suelto un suspiro.

—Nadie—dije sinceramente—, me han dicho que este es un buen lugar para esas… cosas.

El hombre, en segundos, se pone nervioso y observa hacia todos lados pidiendo que nadie se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando.

Pude ver que se detiene en unas puertas de madera en cada esquina del Bar.

 _¿Por qué hay tantas puertas? ¿Qué esconden ahí…?_

—Espera un momento.

El bajito me saca de mis pensamientos, asiento y me comporto como si no hubiese hecho algo sospechoso.

Me mira por última vez y sale de la barra con un semblante serio, camina directamente a una esquina y me quedo como piedra cuando veo a un hombre salir entre las penumbras caminando hacia el bajito como si fuese normal. El mayor me señala, el otro hombre de negro entre cierra sus ojos y negó con la cabeza varias veces, se lleva una mano a su oído izquierdo y habla sin dejarme de ver.

Mis piernas empiezan a temblar, en pocos segundos decido marcharme de una vez por todas. No tengo, y ni tendré, las agallas en saber qué pasa con mi familia. No soy tan fuerte como pensé.

Empiezo a caminar hacia la salida, pero me quedo a la mitad cuando una puerta ser cerrada se escucha.

 _¿Y si son guardias?_

Camino más rápido para no quedar atrapada en este lugar.

No me importo en lo absoluto que el hombre bajito me llamase, me importo más cuando una mujer y un hombre reían.

Me detengo.

Voltee sobre mi hombro y abro los ojos grandemente.

Me quedo con la boca abierta cuando observo a mi Padre con una mujer, menor que él, en este _patético_ lugar.

Se susurran cosas, mi Padre tiene su mano en un muslo de ella como si nadie de ahí existiera, y, para hacer todo esto más difícil, se besan como si no hubiera mañana.

Un nudo se va formando en mi garganta.

Me doy la vuelta, puedo escuchar gritos provenientes del Señor Bajito y salgo escuchando sus gritos; tomo las llaves de mi bolsillo izquierdo, presiono un botón verde y mi Auto ya no tiene los seguros puestos, me subo y salgo rápido de ahí.

Mis pensamientos son tan horrendos que ya hasta me duele la cabeza.

Me detengo a un lado de una señal de Autobús, y me quedo observando el volante como si me diera las respuestas y el valor para saber que pasara después de esto.

Era cierto.

Todos esos rumores que escuchaba en la Mansión, por parte de todo el personal, eran ciertos.

Mi Padre engaña a mi Madre.

Lo peor de todo es que ella lo sabe y no hace nada para librarse de él.

Tenía dudas, lo acepto, pero jamás lo creí capaz.

Pero las respuestas siempre han estado acompañándome a todas partes.

Ellos ya no se demostraban cariño, dormían en cuartos diferentes desde que Mamá enfermo y ya no salían a fiestas importantes.

Un gemido sale de mi garganta.

Prendo el Auto y quito las lágrimas de mis mejillas.

Un cambio es lo que merecemos.

* * *

 **L** lego hasta la Mansión Heartfilia.

No me sorprende que el Auto de mi Padre este estacionado ya.

Salgo dando un portazo a mi Auto favorito, subo los escalones rápidamente y abro las puertas dobles.

Me quedo en blanco.

—¿Por qué…?

—No es lo que piensas, hija—interrumpió Mamá, antes de dar un paso hacia ella, pero sus ojos llorosos, su rímel corrido, su mano en su mejilla roja que se ve hinchada, me dice lo contrario.

—¿Te golpeó?—le espeto—¿Acaso, Padre, te golpeó?

No me ve a los ojos.

—No…, hija…, yo me…

Mis manos quieren arrancar mi cabello ahora mismo en una forma de desesperación.

—¿Dónde está?—la interrumpo yo ahora, subiendo los escalones—. ¿Dónde es…?

Mamá empieza a llorar.

Gruño y empiezo andar hacia el despacho de Padre.

Corro por aquellos grandes pasillos, paso puertas de madera, retratos de mis abuelos y por fin llego hasta su despacho.

Me ahorro la molestia de tocar.

Azoto la puerta y me paro en medio de aquella grande habitación. Papá habla por el teléfono, me fulmina con la mirada y pide disculpas a quien sea que le está llamando y cuelga.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Lucy?!—Gritó, parándose y abrochándose su costoso traje.—¡Estaba hablando con un cliente…!

Ruedo los ojos.

—¡No me digas! ¿Enserio?

Me mira bastante mal cuando escucha mi sarcasmo y prosigo:

—Ahórrate tus estúpidas mentiras baratas y déjame hablar.

Se cruza de brazos.

—Te vi, te vi en ese asqueroso Bar con la mujer que le hace los vestidos a Mamá y a mí.

Su postura, su rostro, todo de él, no me dice absolutamente nada.

Y eso es lo que más odio de él.

¿Cómo puede ser tan frio? ¿Acaso nada lo hace feliz o lo complace?

—¡¿Por qué no dices nada?! ¡¿Acaso no tienes sentimiento, enfermo?!

Papá suelta un suspiro.

—Sabía que algún día este día llegaría—dice como si nada—, tu Madre lo sabe.

Casi me rio.

—No me mientas.

—Lo sabe y aun así está conmigo—se encoje de hombros—, yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan barat…

No acabó la oración porque le di una cachetada. Mi Padre se queda en blanco, como si mi golpe no lo hubiera afectado y se da la vuelta para observar su ventanal.

—¡Di algo maldita sea!—Exclamo con lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas—. ¡Yo no puedo seguir en esta casa…!

—Vete—él se voltea y continua:— ¿Acaso te tengo confinada aquí? ¿Acaso te obligo a quedarte aquí?

Me cruzo de brazos y hago una sonrisa irónica.

—Vale—me volteo hacia la puerta—, pero mi Madre se viene conmigo.

—¡Jamás!—Vocifera, dándole un muy buen golpe a su escritorio traído desde tierras lejanas por un simple capricho de él. —¡Ella se queda conmigo!

—Pues yo creo que no.

Salgo escuchando sus gritos y sus maldiciones hacia mi persona.

* * *

—¿ **E** stas segura de esto, Hija?

Miro a Mamá como si estuviese loca.

—¿Acaso quiere ir con…, con…, ese señor de nuevo?

Evade mi mirada.

—No—contesta mientras mira la carretera y las gotas de lluvia.

Suelto un suspiro.

Veo por el espejo retrovisor un Auto pasar y mi gran moretón en mi mejilla.

Pelear con ese Señor fue un poco brusco.

Mamá está en los asientos de atrás y se ve muy mal, de hecho, desde que salimos de casa con unas pocas cosas, ha estado pálida y con mucha sed. No hemos hablado de ese "tema", no quiero incomodarla y hacer que se arrepienta por estar conmigo.

Pero yo sé que está a salvo conmigo.

Tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado como para sobrevivir tres meses, una casa que es la herencia de Mamá por parte de su Abuela y mi Auto lleno de gasolina, ¿qué más puedo pedir?

Puedo ver muchas luces al final de la carretera, eso me indica que ya casi hemos llegado y aprieto el volante involuntariamente. Giro a la izquierda y, a pocos metros de la gran entrada, hay un cartel que dice "BIENVENIDOS A MAGNOLIA"… mi nuevo _hogar._


	2. ¡Regresa por tus cosas!

**¡Regresa por tus cosas!**

* * *

 **M** amá apaga el televisor sin avisarme, yo la miro como si hubiera hecho la cosa más malvada del mundo y con las palomitas, que me estaba comiendo, cayendo de mi boca hacia mis piernas. Empiezo a decir palabras que ella no entiende, me levanto del sillón llevándome las manos a mi cabello en el proceso de "entrar en pánico".

—¡Mamá!—Chillo mientras intento, con todas mis fuerzas, prender la televisión con el control remoto—. ¡Estaba viendo el Golf! ¡El Golf! ¡Ya iba en la ronda…!

Pero me callo cuando veo esa mirada que me hiela la sangre siempre que hago algo que no es apropiado para ella.

—¿Qué pasa?—Murmuro, recogiendo las palomitas caídas y tirándolas al bote de basura cercano para que Mamá no note que me eh puesto nervioso solo por ver esa "mirada".

Ella empieza a mover su pie derecho de abajo hacia arriba, resopla un mechón rubio que se ha salido de ese bonito chongo y se cruza de brazos.

Intento recordar algo malo en esta última semana, pero nada se me viene a la mente. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué decirle, yo no he hecho nada malo.

—No me miras así—me defiendo—, no he hecho nada.

Mamá aprieta la mandíbula.

—Pues esa es la respuesta.

Sin dejar de verme toma una carpeta de atrás del televisor y me las tiende. Paso saliva con dificultad cuando ya sé que es lo que planea.

—No has hecho nada en estas dos semanas que hemos estado aquí-espeta y continúa:-Te preguntaras que son esos papeles, ¿verdad?

No me dio tiempo de negar con la cabeza.

—Esos son los requisitos para entrar al Instituto del Pueblo.

La miro horrorizada.

Al carajo con la Televisión, esto es peor.

—Te estarán esperando en…—mira el reloj que cuelga en la pared—… una hora.

La miro más horrorizada.

—Pero, pero…

—Nada de peros—dice amenazándome con el plumero—, te doy tres segundos para que vayas a tu habitación, te arregles un poco y vayas a ese Instituto.

Dejo los papeles en el sofá, me cruzo de brazos y la miro desafiante.

—¿Acaso se te ha olvidado lo que dije los primeros días?—le espeto haciendo un mohín.

—Ilumíname.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Dije que me tomaría un año sabático para saber que quiero para mi futuro—le susurro—… nuestro futuro.

Mamá hace una sonrisa, una de esas sonrisas que la hacen muy joven en segundos, y niega con la cabeza.

—Quiero que seas alguien en la vida—me dice con ternura.

Bufe.

—Pero ya lo soy.

Mamá suelta una carcajada.

—Cariño, alguien que tenga un diploma, un trabajo asegurado y éxito en la vida.

Ladeo mi cabeza: tiene razón, mucha razón.

No siempre voy a estar así: pobre, sin comprarme ropa y sin gasolina para mi Auto. Tarde o temprano tendré que hacer algo con mi vida.

Tomo los papeles del sofá y asiento.

—Tienes razón.

Me sonrie.

—Lo sé, Cariño.

Empiezo a andar decidida hacia la puerta.

—¡Estarás orgullosa de mi!—le grito soltando unas risillas.

Mamá se quita un par de lágrimas que se acumulan en su rostro.

—Ya lo estoy cariño.

Me sonrojo observando la puerta. Cierro los ojos un par de segundos, tomo el pomo de la puerta y ya puedo sentir el éxito entrar a mi vida.

—Lucy…—la vos de Mamá me llama, voltee sobre mis hombros y veo que esconde una carcajada atrás del plumero—… la pijama.

* * *

 **G** rande.

Este instituto es muy grande.

Fairy Tail Academy se lee en grandes letras doradas en la entrada principal.

Hay estudiantes que salen y entran a esa "escuela"; algunos ríen, otros tienen caras de preocupación y otros más se tienden en ese pasto hermoso para tomar el sol.

Subo las escaleras admirando cada detalle que me rodea. Este Instituto es mejor de los que eh estado en toda mi vida. Cuando llego a la entrada unas puertas de vidrio me reciben. Las abro y me quedo con la boca abierta.

El pasillo, que al lado derecho e izquierdo hay casilleros blancos con rojo, está repleto de estudiantes de diferentes edades. Muchos abren sus casilleros a toda prisa, gritan el calendario escolar para aquellos que no lo anotaron, corren para alcanzar a sus amigos para entrar al salón juntos, y luego estoy yo con cara de tonta y sin salir de mi estupefacción.

Algunos me empujan y mascullan un **«** estorbas **».**

Me sonrojo.

Empiezo a andar, pero hay muchos jóvenes que se atraviesan en mi camino y hacen que no logre avanzar.

—¡Quítense del camino de Juvia! ¡Gray-sama necesita su uniforme!

Miro sobre mis hombros cuando esa vos me llama la atención. Puedo ver a una chica peli azul enojada y haciendo todo lo posible para pasar por todas esas olas de estudiantes.

—¡Quítate! ¡Arg! ¡Quítate del camino de Juvia!—Continúa ella:—¡Con permiso! ¡Gray-sama me necesita! ¡Quítate maldita sea! ¡Gray-sama, ayudaaaa!

La chica topa con mi hombro y no me pide perdón. Aprieto la mandíbula para reclamarle, empiezo a perseguirla, pero algo me lo impide. Mi zapato pisa algo que hace que me resbale y casi hacerme caer. Me sujeto de un bote de basura cercano y veo hacia abajo. Hay una camiseta con un número "7" grabado en color rojo, me arrodillo para recogerla, la tomo entre mis manos y busco a esa pequeña peli azul.

 _¡¿Cómo demonios llegó hasta allá?!_

—¡Hey chica!—Todas las chicas del pasillo voltea, yo sigo gritando como loca en el pasillo—. ¡La de azul! ¡Hey! ¡La de azul!—Empiezo a correr cuando ella ya casi llega hasta la esquina—. ¡Regresa por tus cosas!

La veo desaparecer en la esquina izquierda.

* * *

—Tsk—aprieto mi mandíbula fuertemente.

Si ella hace que pierda la oportunidad de estar aquí… me las pagara.

Pero lo bueno de todo este embrollo es que la campana sonó y ya no hay más estudiantes.

Llevo caminando sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos más de media hora desde ese "suceso".

Una persona normal dejaría la camiseta en "cosas extraviadas", pero como yo no soy normal (y no soy estudiante de aquí) decidí que esto, la camiseta y buscar a esa chica, será mi acción buena del día.

Me siento en una banca para descansar un poco. Busco algo para no estar aburrida y veo, enfrente de mí, un gran pizarrón donde hay muchos papeles pegados con clips.

Hay uno que llama más la atención que los otros por sus colores y formas.

«¡Únete al equipo de porristas!», se lee en letras rojas y blancas, «¡necesitamos chicas como tú!»

Veo la camiseta, después el cartelón, y así sucesivamente hasta que la idea se forma en mi cabeza.

Ya sé dónde está la chica.

Me levanto con una gran sonrisa y empiezo a buscar el Gimnasio.

* * *

 **D** espués de quince minutos de preguntar, buscar alrededor de todo el Instituto, entro en un pasillo solitario a través del campo de Futbol americano. Puedo escuchar un silbato sonar, en repetidas ocasiones, cuando llego a una puerta doble color azul.

Me acerco un poco a la puerta y si es el gimnasio.

Hay una gran cancha de madera, alrededor hay gradas y varios chicos observando a los otros chicos que yacen ahí, haciendo todo tipo de ejercicio.

Busco desesperadamente a la chica, veo cada una de esas caras y ya estaba a punto de rendirme, pero la encontré en la esquina viendo fijamente a un peli negro que juega con una pelota de Basquetbol.

Empiezo a caminar hacia ella, veo a cada lado de la cancha y solo hay varios chicos calentando con los balones.

Le hago señas a la chica para que venga a la mitad de la cancha, pero un silbato suena.

La chica me mira por unos cuantos segundos, yo le sonrío y le hago más señas para que venga y así poder ir a la Dirección a dejar mis papeles e irme de inmediato.

Zapatos chillar en el piso encerado, risas por todos lados, gritos de chicas, eso fue lo último que escuche cuando sentí un golpe en la cabeza…


	3. Natsu Dragneel

**Natsu Dragneel**

* * *

 **P** or un momento pensé que la vida era un poco mala, pero con los gritos que se escuchaban a mi alrededor, los chillidos de aquellas chicas que, en vez de ayudarme, gritaban lo tonta que había sido en quedarme como una idiota en la cancha, decidí que era más que mala.

Quería abrir mis ojos para irme de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía. Sentía la vergüenza inundar mi cuerpo, de hecho, creo era por eso que no quería abrir los ojos.

Hice una mueca.

—¡Hey! ¡Chica! ¡¿Estas bien?!

Cuando aquellos gritos, que me habían dejado sorda un segundos, sentí que me tocaban mi mejilla y que pequeñas gotas caían en mi frente. No quería moverme, ya me estaba acostumbrando a estar tirada en el piso y con esa maldita camiseta en mi cabeza como almohada.

 _Esa camiseta… ¡como la odio!_

—¡La dejaste en estado vegetal!—Gritó alguien, cerca de mí.

Hice otra mueca al percibir que todos, los que estaban a mí alrededor, sonaban preocupados y eufóricos.

Tenía que moverme o hacer algo ya para que esta vergüenza, que estoy pasando en estos segundos, se vaya a donde sea y que no me persiga por el resto del año.

—Natsu…—aquella vos sonaba gruesa y de inmediato se notaba que está regañando a alguien—… ¡la mataste!

Sabía que no me tenía que fiar de esa vos.

—¡No entiendo nada!

Y cuando aquellas palabras dejaron de escucharse por todo el Gimnasio sentí como me agarraban de mi cintura y me cargaban como si fuese un costal de papas. Abrí un ojo para saber qué demonios estaba pasando, mi ojo se cerró cuando el piso, de madera encerada, daba vueltas y vueltas.

Me entro el pánico.

Abrí los ojos y el suelo estaba muy abajo… más de lo normal, como si estuviera a metros más abajo.

¿Por qué me siento sofocada y por qué siento una mano en mi trasero?!

—¡¿Qué hago?!—Gritó el chico que me cargaba.

El muy tonto daba vueltas para buscar a sus amigos y él no sabe que con eso, lo que está haciendo, dar giros abruptos cuando alguien le habla y no entiende por qué alguien más le habla por otro lado, me provoca arcadas y querer vomitar las deliciosas palomitas que me estaba comiendo hace una hora.

Apreté los ojos fuertemente para no hacerlo.

—¡Llévala a la Enfermería!—Exclamó alguien por las gradas.

No tuve tiempo de levantar la cabeza para saber quién era, porque el chico—sabía que era un chico porque, vamos, ese trasero no es de una mujer—empezó a correr como un rayo.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Director! ¡Enfermera!

Yo, involuntariamente, lo apreté de su espalda para no correr.

—Oye…—susurre, pero no pude seguir llamando su atención porque empezó a abajar escaleras.

 **«** Chica, guapa, se desmaya en las escaleras de Fairy Tail Academy por no vomitar **»** , ya me imaginaba esa notica en todos los periódicos de este Pueblo.

—¡Ayudaaaa!

El chico para por unos segundos. Toca una puerta y alguien le dice que pase.

—Mirajane—dice él, tomando aire y soltándolo—, le acabo de pegar a esta chica en la cabeza… no responde… solo respira.

"Mirajane" suelta algo, viene hacia donde estoy y se agacha para verme. Yo le suplico con la mirada y le hago señas de que quiero vomitar.

—¡Natsu! ¡Suelta inmediatamente!

El chico la obedece, me deposita en una cama y yo inmediatamente lo hago a un lado para buscar una papelera y vomitar. Mirajane está de espaldas, pero segundos después se voltea, tira toda la basura en la esquina y me pasa la papelera.

Vomito.

Si, vomito enfrente de ese chico de ojos verdes.

* * *

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Mirajane niega con la cabeza, me regala una sonrisa y me quita la bolsa de hielo que tengo en mi cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Lucy, soy la Enfermera de esta Escuela y creme—me guiña un ojo—, esto no es nada a comparación de lo que ha sucedido anteriormente.

Suelto un suspiro. Ya me siento un poco mejor.

—¿Y el chico…?—Pregunto, buscando a todas partes al peli rosa.

—Se fue…—Mirajane se encoje de hombros y me regala una sonrisa—. Cuando acabaste de vomitar…—me sonrojo—…., te volteaste, viste al chico por unos segundos y te desmayaste.

—¡Que vergüenza!—Me tapo la cara con mis manos y empiezo a patalear en el piso.

Mirajane solo suelta una risilla y empieza a acomodar unas vendas.

—Esto…—veo la puerta y la apunto con mi dedo—… tengo que irme…, el Director me está esperando.

—Eres nueva, ¿cierto?

—Esto…—juego con mis manos—… no creo que sea "nueva", todavía no me aceptan. Estoy en trámites y todo ese rollo para poder entrar aquí.

—¡Oh! ¡Ojala y te acepten!—Deja lo que está haciendo para regalarme una sonrisa—. Si te aceptan no dudes en venir a visitarme, ¿de acuerdo?

—Si.

—¡Por cierto!—Mirajane se levanta y busca algo en los gabinetes. Me entrega un par de pastillas—. Para el dolor de cabezas y estómago, tómatelas lo antes posible.

—¡Gracias!

Le sonrío por última vez y me despido de ella.

Salgo al pasillo, me sorprende que esté completamente solo y con poca iluminación. Empiezo a buscar la salida y al final del todo el tramo del pasillo hay iluminación. Me dirijo hacia ese punto y me encuentro con tres pasillos: el de la izquierda, derecha y el centro. Por varios minutos veo cada uno de esos pasillos, cualquiera puede darme la dirección incorrecta o cualquiera pude darme pistas o personas para preguntarles donde se supone que esta la dirección. Me decido por el centro.

Veo, al lado derecho e izquierdo, cuadros de graduaciones, de jugadores, murales con el emblema de la escuela, gabinetes repletos de trofeos, primer y segundo lugar, y una que otra medalla.

¿Qué se sentiría estar en un equipo?

Nunca he estado en uno. Solo he tenido maestros que me enseñan cómo hacer cada cosa yo sola. Suelto un suspiro y giro a la derecha.

—¿Cuántas horas llevo aquí?—murmuro, cuando me encuentro con un gran ventanal y veo el atardecer que ya casi se extingue.—¡Tengo que ir con el Director!

Empiezo a correr, jadeo cuando llego a otros pasillos y me voy al que sea. Doy vueltas, me encuentro pasillos con salones a los costados y por fin, al final del pasillo, puedo escuchar a alguien platicar con otra persona.

Me detengo abruptamente.

—¿Me acompañas a ver a la chica…?

—Ay—susurro.

Los dos chicos, un peli rosa y un peli negro, me ven inmediatamente y enarcan una ceja. Llevan mochilas de deporte, sus camisetas de equipo en su hombro y su pelo esta mojado.

—¡Hey! ¡Eres tú!—El peli rosa empieza a caminar hacia donde yo estoy, llega y en segundos el peli negro me ve de abajo hacia arriba—… oye…

—Lucy…—murmuro.

—Luce…., yo…

—Es Lucy—le espeto.

El peli rosa mueve su cabeza en señal de que me entendió.

—Luce…—ruedo los ojos, el peli negro ríe—. Siento mucho pegarte en la cabeza, no fue mi intención, es que… me distraje. ¿Me perdonas?

Asiento con una media sonrisa y sonrojándome por un momento.

—¿Podemos hablar unos segundos?—Pregunto, viendo fijamente esos ojos verdes. Cualquier rastro de sonrojo paso a segundo plano cuando recordé lo que me hizo hace poco—. Solos.

—Me voy a casa, adiós—dice el pelinegro, dándole una palmada al peli rosa.

Yo escondo la sorpresa cuando escucho esa vos, es la misma vos que sonaba regañando al chico que me pego con el balón, pero resulto que lo estaba asustando más de lo que ya estaba.

Gruño.

El peli negro me ve con una ceja alzada, levanta sus manos en rendición y se aleja.

—¿De qué quieres…?—Pero, el chico peli rosa, no acaba la oración porque lo tomo de su camiseta, lo arrastro a la pared, para después, estamparlo y fulminarlo con la mirada.

—Ni se te pase por la cabeza decirle a alguien que vomite ¿de acuerdo?—espeto, con la mandíbula apretada y observando fijamente al peli rosa. Pude ver qué pasaba saliva con dificultad—. Tú tuviste la culpa de que lo hiciera. Tú eres el culpable de mi dolor de cabeza en estos momentos y eres el culpable de mi chichón. Así que, chico, dime donde está el Director en estos momentos.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?—Murmura.

 _¿Acaso tiene otra opción?,_ quise decirle, pero solo asentí, lo solté y lleve mi cabello hacia atrás.

—Sígueme, Luce—me ve sobre sus hombros y me guiña un ojo.

Lo veo feo, me cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado para que no note que me eh sonrojado: otra vez.

* * *

—¿Lucy Heartfilia?—pregunta la secretaria, mientras que me ve y después ve el computador.

—Si.

—Entra, el Director lleva más de tres horas esperándote—ella se levanta con carpetas—, sígueme, por favor.

Asentí con una media sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa se me borro cuando escuche al chico en la esquina. Lo veo y entre cierro mis ojos para que se vaya.

—Tengo que irme…—me sonríe—…, nos vemos, Luce.

—Es Lucy—le reprocho—. Gracias por traerme, no por ese golpe que me dejara un bonito recuerdo, eh.

El chico ríe.

—En verdad lo siento… me distraje. Ya te lo había dicho—me repite, se levanta de la silla y viene hacia donde yo estoy.

Es alto, unos cuantos centímetros más que yo, y se ve de inmediato que hace ejercicio. Toma un mechón rubio de mi pecho como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida. Quería decirle que se fuera al carajo, que dejase ahí mi pelo, pero esos ojos verdes, con el brillo de emoción y más cosas que no pude saber que eran exactamente, me retractaron al instante.

No se miraba como si fuese un mal chico, al contrario, parecía como si todo le causara gracia y que todo estaba bien en este mundo. Aunque no era así.

–Nos vemos.

Se dirige hacia la puerta, toma el pomo y la abre.

—Espera…—. Mascullo entre dientes, maldiciones, por este arrebato de "hay que conocernos". El chico se detiene y me ve sobre sus hombros con una ceja alzada—, tu nombre.

Él sonríe.

—Natsu. Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por sus Review!**

 **No pensé que les gustaría e.e T.T**

 **¡Nos vemos muy pronto!**


End file.
